


Imagine: To the Rescue

by swayingfangirl



Series: Imagine [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Minor Violence, Multi, Physical Abuse, minor abuse, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Brothers finding out about your horrible relationship, and taking you away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: To the Rescue

It had been quite a few years since you had seen the Winchester brothers. In fact they had taught you most of what you knew. So after losing not only their phone numbers, but with horrible tracking skills, you stopped trying to get a hold of them and settled in a small town, in hopes that something would happen and they would stop by. And with your luck they did not a few weeks later for a case.

You greet them with excitement, practically throwing yourself in their arms because it had been too long. Though high emotions wasn’t exactly their thing, they welcome you with open arms.

Sitting at the bar, the three of you discuss the last couple of years, catching up on news and gossip. You tell them you decided to settle down for a while, with another hunter. Wanting to take a bit of a break from the big battle and get some things together.

They are surprised to say the least, but happy for you. At least until he walks in.

Your boyfriend is well aware of who the Winchester’s are, and he hates them to shreds. He is one of the men who blame the brothers for opening the gates and would gladly hand them over to death. You had lied to your boyfriend, in hopes he wouldn’t find out that you were meeting them, but no. It was never like that, he had to show up, and he had to find out.

They boys had merely sat up a bit straighter, before you felt your hair being tugged and you stumbled off the chair. Quickly realizing who it was, you moved close, showing that it hadn’t hurt at all as you brushed the other’s chest.

Quickly introducing who he was, you asked to be excused as you are yanked out of the bar.

Once outside, your boyfriend begins smacking you around, screaming about your ‘big betrayal’ to him. You try to speak back, he knows your history with the boys, but nothing seems to stop him.

Another slap, this time it sends you to the ground and you remain there, not wanting to fight. Demons and monsters where one thing, but you could never find the courage to hurt another human being, no matter how monstrous they turned out to be.

"Hey!" A voice cuts into your boyfriends and the sounds running feet come closer. You look up just in time to see Dean taking on your boyfriend, clearly not as afraid as you to throw a few punches.

Dean continues until the man is on the ground and Sam has to pull him away. “Dean, enough. He’s not worth it.” 

"Yeah. You’re right. If  _I ever see you around here again._  I’ll gank you myself.” He turns and comes over to you, kneeling down. He gently touches your face, making sure you’re okay, then offering a hand for you to get up.

"Sammy. Take her to the car. I’ll get our stuff." Dean heads back into the bar as Sam wraps an arm around you and gently leads you back to the old impala. You say nothing and keep your head down.

Once at the car, Sam opens the door for you. Sliding into the middle before Sam follows. He faces you as best he can and gently lifts up your chin. Before he can say anything though, Dean opens the door tossing some bags into the back before plopping himself in the drivers seat. 

Dean looks at you, jaw clenching before he turns over the engine. Sam turns off the blaring music and looks to you. “Why would you even let him hit you like that?”

You do your own jaw clenching now, afraid of what to say. “After you guys left, I was almost killed. On multiple occasions, so I teamed up with him. Things had started out wonderfully, and the we developed an actual relationship. Things started to go downhill…” You pause trying to find the next words. “It was easier to blame it on the stress. You guys know how it can be. I guess… I wanted to be part of his relief system.”

Dean’s hand slam the steering wheel. “‘Relief system’?! You have got to be kidding me!” He looks at you as his hands wring the steering wheel. 

"Dean…" 

"No Sam. Don’t. Just. Really?!" Dean pulls the car over, ignoring the blaring horns as he screechs to a stop. "Anyone, who has the nerve to raise their hand to you, will have to go through me or Sam first. I will _not_  let you go through that. I will not sit by.” Dean hits the steering wheel one more time before he gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

There is a few minutes of silence, and you’re holding back what little tears you can as Sam starts in.

"You really should have stopped it before it went so far. I won’t get after you, because I’ve been through more dangerous relationships than you can imagine." He pauses and reaches for your hand. "Stay with us for a while till you can get back on your feet. I think Dean would appreciate the new company. And…so would I." He leans forward placing a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the car to go after Dean.

You raise a hand to it and softly smile at the thought. Staying with the Winchesters, what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Imagine' Series, where I base the story/oneshots off of requests and imagines that I receive and find through various sources.
> 
> This one in particular isn't one of my greatest, and eventually I will rewrite this, but for now I'm 'satisfied' and have it posted.


End file.
